fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twelve Princesses meet Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, and his brothers
Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the trees. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel looked around, hoping those things weren't Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed. Six figures came out of the trees, and it were revealed to be a mouse and five crows. The first one was a mouse with brown fur and small, white buck teeth. He was wearing a red/gold ringmaster's uniform and hat with a white feather. The second one was a crow with black feathers, wearing a red and purple striped shirt, a blue vest, a brown derby hat with a blue feather stuck in a red band, and purple spats and was smoking a cigar. The third one was a small crow, wearing pink-lensed glasses, a tiny green hat, and a red sweater. The fourth one was a tall and lanky crow with brownish-gold eyes and wore spectacles and gray clothes befitting an old Southern preacher from the 20's. The fifth one was a short and fat crow, wearing a green fedora and red waistcoat. The last one was a crow, wearing a red and green-striped shirt and a straw boater hat with no top. Their names were Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, Lil' Urle, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, and Big Daddy Lou and they were taking a walk in the jungle. Timothy: Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be Doo-bee doo-bee do He and the crows passed the girls as he sang, "And with-" But then, he stopped singing and noticed Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others. "Well, now," Jim Crow said, with a laugh. "What have we here?" He leaned down and sniffed Minnie. Minnie grabbed her bow, as it moved with each sniff. "Hmm...Hey, what a funny little bit of..." Minnie angrily smacked him on the beak and snapped, "Go away!" "Oh boy," Reverend Zachariah said, "we've seen everything in these woods, what have we run on? What a pretty thing this is!" "Leave us alone!" Alice said, as she and her friends turned away. "Well, now," Lil' Urle said, "that's pretty big talk for girls of your age." Wendy and the others angrily stood and said, "We're big enough!" before she started to hit Big Daddy Lou in the stomach repeatedly, but Tyrone almost didn't notice that. "Tsk-tsk-tsk," he said. "Pitiful." Timothy grabbed Wendy's hand and said, "Kid, you and your friends need help. And old Timothy Q. Mouse and the crows are gonna learn you to fight like a mouse and a crow." He let her hand go and said, "Now, come on, we're gonna show you." Jim Crow started to dance around and Olivia mimicked his move. "Yeah!" Jim Crow said. "Alright now, kid, loosen up, get real loose, then start to weave, weave a little, now move, that's it!" "Come on, Olivia!" Lilo cheered. "You can do it!" Kairi urged her. "Yay!" Amy squealed in joy. "Now, give me a big animal growl, scare me!" Jim Crow said. Olivia let out a barely audible growl. "Tsk-tsk-tsk," Timothy said. "No, no, no. That's not how you do it. Watch this." He then let out an animal roar right in Olivia's face, almost blowing her backwards, and from afar, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack heard it. "They're in trouble!" Twilight gasped, before they quickly hurried back to where they had left the girls. "We never should've left them alone." Back with Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others, Olivia growled a little louder and Timothy roared in her face again. Olivia growled louder. "A big one," Jim Crow said, "right from your toes." "How's that?" Lilo asked. Meanwhile, Twilight and the others hurried as fast as they could, trying to get to the twelve princesses and save them from whatever danger they were in, as they heard her growl. Sure enough, they arrived. Finally, it was Kilala's turn. Jim Crow laughed and said, "Yeah, you're getting it kid." "Oh no," Rainbow Dash groaned. "It's Timothy Q. Mouse and the crows!" "Those silly, wild animals!" Rarity added. Kilala and Jim Crow danced around, as Tyrone said, "Weave about, now look for an opening." "Come on, Kilala!" Susan cheered. "You can do it!" Namine urged. "Yay!" Viper added. "Go, Kilala, go!" Rapunzel cheered. "Keep moving, keep-" Kilala took a few swings at Jim Crow's beak, but missed, as Big Daddy Lou laughed and said, "Yeah, you're getting it, kid." "Come on, that's it!" Lil' Urle added. Reverend Zachariah laughed and said, "She's a dandy!" He playfully smacked Kilala, which sent her rolling backwards before she hit a log and was knocked out. "Ooh, that's gotta leave a mark!" Susan groaned. Fluttershy giggled and said, "Fine teachers you are, Ol' Buck Toothed Mouse and Feathered Friends." "Oh, thanks, Fluttershy." Timothy said. "Indeed," Applejack said, "tell me, tell me after you knock one of your pupils senseless, how do you expect them to learn the lesson?" Kilala, at this time, came around and sat up, shaking her head. "Well, I didn't mean to lay on her so hard." Jim Crow said, innocently. Kilala walked to Jim Crow, a little unsteadily, as she said, "I'm not hurt. I'm alright. I'm a lot tougher than some people think." "You better believe it." Lil' Urle said. "Now let's go once more." Jim Crow said as he and Kilala started dancing around again. "Now, I want you to keep circling around or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep moving-" Kilala hit Jim Crow in the lower jaw, before he said, "Ooh! Hey! Right on the button!" He stumbled around for a little bit, before he playfully fell over. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake